


The New Students

by mysticmoonlight



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hospitals, Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: You meet a certain med student at your first day of med-school rotation, and a blood test turns flirty, all you want to do is kiss her.
Relationships: Sarah Reese X Reader, Sarah Reese/Reader
Kudos: 2





	The New Students

**Author's Note:**

> F/n-First Name  
> L/n-Last Name

Today is your first day working at Chicago Med as a student doctor, and you're nervous. It's the first stage of your fourth year rotation and you're in the ED. Each group consists of 5 students from Northwestern University, and 5 students from Central Chicago University. You get paired up for the rotation with someone from the opposite university, and swap partners for each rotation. 

When you walk in, you see all of the other nervous students, and a buff-looking doctor getting ready to brief the group. As you walk up he begins to talk. "Welcome to Gaffney Chicago Medical Center, I'm Dr Choi, and I'm going to be the attending that watches over all of you, so if you have any problems, you report to me. As you know, you will be paired up for the rotations, and your pairings go as follows: Kaylee and Grayson, Dan and Jack, Sarah and F/n, Lucas and Antonio, and Oliver and Elijah. You will each be given a doctor to shadow, they will come and find you once you find your pair and take you on a tour of the hospital. Now go." As you try and keep yourself together a girl comes up to you and taps you on the shoulder. "I assume you are F/n, as you are the only girl from Northwestern in this group. I'm your partner Sarah. Sarah Reese." You shake her hand and smile. "Yeah, nice to meet you!" You walk together into the ED and get assigned to shadow Dr Will Halstead. Between cases you have time to chat with your partner. "So, Sarah, which department do you want to work in after med school?" "Definitely Pathology, I'm a lab geek, and I don't like dealing with patients when their lives are on the line. How about you?" 

You think before replying. "I want to work down here in the ED. It's so fast paced, you barely have time to think. So basically the exact opposite of yours." You laugh together for a while before being called back out on a case. You keep seeing the charge nurse eyeing you two up, and you aren't sure why. 

It's lunch time, and you meet up in the staff lounge with the other med students for lunch, obviously you go and sit with your friends. "Yo, L/n, you're lucky, your partner is gorgeous." Elijah pipes up. In your head you agree but you just laugh. "If you want to date her, you'll have to get past me first, I'm not going to be the third wheel here. Besides, we aren't here to date, we are here to get a degree." To which Elijah replies with "Nerd." 

After lunch, you both get called into treatment 1 for practice on blood draws, and Maggie, the charge nurse, reveals that they don't have your blood type on file, so Reese can practice on you. 

You hesitantly sit down on the bed, whilst your partner preps the needle. As she comes closer, you flinch away. "Hey, no need to be nervous, I've had a lot of practice." She gets down at eye level smiling, and maintains eye contact with you while drawing the blood. After she takes it out, she covers it with cotton wool and puts surgical tape on it, which she draws a heart on with a pen from her pocket. Your moment is interrupted by Maggie letting out a small laugh from the corner of the room. "What's so funny?" You blurt out, both you and Reese genuinely confused. "Either you two have a thing for each other, or this is the sappiest group of medical students I have ever seen." She walks out of the room laughing, whilst you both follow her, blushing and looking at the floor.

After a few more hours of vigorous note-taking, you and the crew head to Molly's to get to know each other as well as the other doctors in the ED. You walk into Molly's to see your group sat at a huge table with some of the senior doctors and nurses. Around the table sat all 10 med students, Dr Choi, Dr Halstead, Dr Manning, Dr Charles, Dr Bekker, Dr Rhodes and nurses April and Maggie. They wave you over and order you a couple shots, same as everyone else. After a couple drinks, you found out a little bit more about the other doctors after the shots take away their inhibitions. 

After an hour or so, you all decide it's getting late, and decide to head home. You and Reese head outside first, as the cold Chicago winter bites at your faces. "Look I'm sorry to do this but.." She pulls you in and kisses you, leaving a slight lipstick smear which you don't know about. You kiss back and put your arms round her waist. "Don't be sorry, you are an extremely good kisser Miss Reese." She turns beet red before waving goodbye and taking off to catch her bus. The others come outside soon after she leaves, "Where were you two off to in such a hurry?" Maggie begins. "I think I know." April says, before whispering to Maggie and they both burst out laughing. "What is it?" You ask. April hands you a mirror, and you blush deeply as you stare at the red lipstick stain at the edge of your mouth. You roll your eyes, "You better not bring this up tomorrow." April laughs. "You bet I will. F/n Reese. Has a nice ring to it." You blush even more as your cab pulls up. "Oh this is mine, I gotta go." "Have fun dreaming about her!" Maggie calls behind you. "Shut up!" You laugh as you get into the cab.


End file.
